I Love You Too
by loezia
Summary: Sequel dari cerita "Make Me Love You", tentang kehidupan setelah pernikahan Chanbaek, diselingi interaksi dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya/ Warning: GS (GenderSwitch)/ ONESHOOT TIAP CHAPTER END/ Fluff-Romance-Rate M/
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol kelabakan, hari sudah sore tapi Baekhyun belum juga pulang, padahal pagi tadi Baekhyun bilang padanya kalau dia akan pulang cepat karena ini hari terakhir kuliah di semester ini. Chanyeol sudah menelepon Sehun dan Luhan tapi mereka bilang Baekhyun sudah pulang naik taksi sejak siang. Handphone Baekhyun pun tidak aktif. Dengan tidak sabar laki-laki tampan itu menekan nomor Yunho.

"Hyung sudah pulang?Apa istriku di situ hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak sabar setelah Yunho mengangkat teleponnya.

"Baekhyun? Kami baru sampai dan tidak ada Baekhyun. Memangnya dia tidak pamit padamu?" Chanyeol mengerang menceritakan pada Yunho terakhir tadi pagi bertemu Baekhyun, setelah Yunho meyakinkan Chanyeol akan membantu mencari Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ke rumah Yunho saja dan mencari bersama. Sepanjang jalan dia tidak berhenti mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun, namun tetap saja tidak aktif. Chanyeol khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan istrinya, atau istrinya itu memang sengaja menghindarinya karena...

.

.

 **=Flashback=**

"Channieeh..AHH!" Baekhyun mencengkeram erat sprei di bawahnya saat dia mencapai puncaknya yang ketiga kali. Chanyeol tidak berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya sampai akhirnya dia menggeram menandakan cairannya sudah tumpah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terengah berbaring berdampingan.

"Baek, mandilah dulu, aku akan membereskan tempat tidur dahulu" Chanyeol berkata setelah berhasil menstabikan napasnya.

"Tapi aku mengantuk, Chanyeolie" Baekhyun berkata sambil memejamkan mata.

"Sebentar saja, Sayang" Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit basah. Sambil mempotkan bibirnya akhirnya Baekhyun bangun sambil melilitkan bedcover di tubuhnya, memang dia kelelahan dengan aktivitasnya dengan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa di bilang sebentar, namun ranjang tempat tidur mereka memang sudah sangat berantakan, sprei yang basah dengan keringat dan sedikit darah Baekhyun ditambah bantal yang sudah entah terlempar ke berbagai arah.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama, Baekhyun mendapati kasur sudah rapih dan Chanyeol dengan rambut basah tampak selesai mandi sedang berganti pakaian, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya melihat suaminya setengah telanjang dan segera merebahkan diri ke ranjang sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa, hm?" Chanyeol menyusul di sebelah Baekhyun sambil memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Sekarang kau malu? sedangkan tadi siapa yang memulai?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, yang membuatnya bergidik geli.

"Berhenti menggodaku, ini semua gara-gara Luhan eonni" Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, Chanyeol ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi menahannya.

"Ayolah, Baek. Jangan menutupi wajahmu seperti itu, tapi bukankah bagus Luhan mengajarimu cara menggodaku?kalau tidak kita tidak bisa menikmati malam ini" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Diam dan tidurlah, aku harus kuliah pagi" Baekhyun berkata ketus dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga mereka berhadapan.

"Apa kau tidak menikmatinya, baby?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"sa-sakit.." Baekhyun berkata lirih tanpa berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Jinjja?lalu siapa tadi yang meminta lagi?" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Yak! berhenti menggodaku atau aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi!" Baekhyun mensedekapkan tangan di dadanya.

"Aww, jadi istriku mau lagi, eoh?" Chanyeol memeluk ttubuh Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol! tidur di kamar lain kalau kau tidak berhenti bicara!" Baekhyun berkata sambil berusaha melepas pelukan suaminya.

"Arraseo, aku tidak akan bicara lagi, selamat tidur" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum keduanya masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Pagi harinya, mereka sarapan dalam diam, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang diam, dia tidak banyak bicara pagi ini, biasanya dia akan berkomentar makanannya sangat enak, mayonaise yang kurang banyak, ingin minum susu coklat, atau berbagai komentar makanan lainnya.

"Baby, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mulai khawatir.

"Hm.." Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tetap menolak menatap Chanyeol kembali.

"Hm.."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hari ini hari terakhir kuliah semester ini, bolehkah aku liburan?" akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara juga, walaupun tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin ke mana?" Chanyeol bertanya sabar sambil menyuap potongan pancake.

"Entahlah, ke mana saja, asal liburan, aku bisa mengajak teman-teman atau mungkin ikut Luhan eonni"

"Baek, maaf, pekerjaanku sedang banyak, apalagi Appa sekarang memintaku membantu sedikit-sedikit managemen perusahaan barunya. Aku janji saat sudah mulai lengang aku akan mengajakmu liburan" Baekhyun menghela napas berat.

"Hm..Arra. Oh iya, nanti Oppa tidak perlu menjemputku, aku pulang cepat hari ini, aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah" ya, hari sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah bilang bahwa dia hari ini akan bertemu klien hingga sore.

"Kau benar akan pulang sendiri?" Chanyeol tidak yakin, Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

 **=Flashback end=**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sampai di kediaman keluarga Byun, sampai di depan pintu dia disambut oleh Yunho dan Jimin dalam gendonganya dengan mata memerah seperti habis menangis.

"Hyung, ada hantu mirip Bekyun" Jimin berkata sambil mengucek matanya yang masih sembab. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Istrimu di kamarnya dengan Umma, sebaiknya tunggu beberapa menit sebelum kau menemuinya" Chanyeol membelalakan matanya terkejut.

Yunho menjelaskan, saat Chanyeol menelepon dia bingung dan hendak mencari ke kampus Baekhyun, namun tiba-tiba suara Jimin mengagetkan semua orang, Jimin tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menangis ketakutan berteriak 'hantu' sambil berlari dari keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Karena bingung, Jaejoong memeriksa kamar itu dan dia terkejut mendapati Baekhyun tidur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah sembab. Dan saat terbagun tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangis meraung-raung. Selesai mendengar penjelasan Yunho, Chanyeol segera melesat ke kamar Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan Yunho.

"Huwe..aku tidak mau pulang Umma, tidak mau..huwe.." terdengar suara tangis Baekhyun hingga ke ujung tangga, Chanyeol berjaan perlahan, hatinya sangat pedih mendengar istrinya menangis apalagi tidak mau pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Tapi kenapa, Baekkie? kau harus beritahu alasannya, apa Chanyeol menyakitimu,hm?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan lembut. Sepertinya Baekhyun menggeleng karena selajutnya terdengar suara Jaejoong yang bertanya tidak sabar.

"Chanyeol tidak mungkin meyakitinya Umma. Dasar anak manja!" bukanya dijawab, justru suara tangisan Baekhyun semakin keras. Tidak tahan lagi degan suara istrinya yang menangis, Chanyeol segera masuk kamar itu yang tentu saja mengagetkan ketiga wanita di dalam kamar itu. Dan segera saja Chanyeol menghambur memegang pundak Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang, saking terkejutnya Baekhyun sampai meghentikan tangisnya.

"Wae, Baby?wae? apa kau marah karena kita tidak bisa liburan? apa aku sangat menyakitimu semalam di ranjang? harusnya kau memberita-Ouch!" Chanyeol medapat cubitan di lengannya dari Baekhyun.

"Yak! berhenti mengatkan hal memalukan di depan Umma!" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara parau.

"Aaah, akhirnya kalian sudah merasakan malam pert-mmph" Jaejoong yang sedang bicara dibekap tiba-tiba mulutnya oleh Leeteuk.

"Kalian bicaralah berdua, Umma akan menyiapkan makan malam" Leeteuk berkata lembut pada putrinya sambil menyeret Jaejoong yang mempoutkan bibirnya keluar. Setelah terdengar suara pintu ditutup, Chanyeol segera megalihkan perhatian pada Baekhyun yang matanya sembab.

"Baek, kau tau aku sangat khawatir kau tidak pulang, dan kau menangis? mendengar kau menangis saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit ditambah kau bilang tidak mau pulang ke rumah, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana" Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah memelas.

"Huwee..aku membuat Chanyeolie ..hiks.." Baekhyun malah menagis lagi melihat Chanyeol yang berwajah seperti itu.

"Hush..baby, aku tidak apa-apa, aku sedih melihatmu menangis. Tapi sebenanrnya kau kenapa, hm?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut sambil mebelai lembut punggung Baekhyun.

"A-aku tidak lulus satu mata kuliah" Baekhyun mencicit pelan. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, apa hubungan dengan Baekhyun tidak mau pulang.

"Aku malu pada Channie..hiks..Channie dulu mahasiswa pintar yang nilainya selalu bagus..hiks..Chanyeolie pasti menyesal menikah denganku..hiks" Baekhyun mulai terisak. Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran istrinya.

"Aigoo baby, aku benar-benar khawatir padamu, dan alasanmu hanya seperti ini?"

"Hanya?!jadi menurut Channie kuliah aku tidak penting?" emosi Baekhyun benar-benar labil. Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, dan membelai kepala belakang istrinya.

"Bukan begitu, babyBaek. Hanya saja aku suamimu, aku menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Kalau masalah tidak lulus, kau bisa mengambil semester pendek kan?dan kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti aku akan mengajarimu" Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu berarti aku tidak bisa liburan, eoh?" Baekhyun berkata pelan.

"Mungkin liburanmu akan terpotong, tapi aku janji, aku juga akan mempercepat pekerjaanku, jadi saat kau selesai semester pendek aku juga sudah selesai dengan proyek appa, dan setelah itu kita bisa bulan madu" untuk kata terakhir Chanyeol berkata dengan riang.

"bu-bulan madu?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu.

"bulan madu yang berarti kau akan menjadi tawananku seharian" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun yang langsung mmbuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, menghapus sisa air mata dipipinya, kemudian mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun bergantian, turun ke hidungnya yang memerah dan berakhir di bibir istrinya itu, Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua siku agar Baekhyun tidak menahan berat tubuhnya sambil terus mencium bibir indah itu. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mulai melucuti kemeja Baekhyun, begitu pula Baekhyun yang mulai membuka kancing baju Chanyeol satu-persatu tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"I love you so much, baby" Chanyeol melepas sejenak ciumannya untuk mengucapkan kata cintanya.

"I love you too, hubby" Baekhyun berbisik di depan bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher Baekhyun, menyesap dan menjilatnya hingga Baekhyun melenguh pelan. Tiba-tiba..

Brak!

"Ummaaaaa, Channie hyung gigit Bekyun, Channie hyung jadi vampil. Huwee..Bekyun sebental lagi matii" pintu yang tidak terkunci itu terbuka oleh Jimin yang langsung melarikan diri dan mengagetkan dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih.

"Chanyeol/Baekhyun kunci pintunya!" terdengar teriakan marah Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Well, poor Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bagi Chanyeol ini namanya bukan bulan madu melainkan liburan bersama, bagaimana tidak, dia sudah menyiapkan segala hal romantis di pulau Jeju, mulai makan malamnya, dekorasi kamar hotel bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan pesta kembang api. Namun apa daya saat kakak ipar tersayangnya memanggilnya ke rumah kemarin, Byun Yunho sang kakak ipar lelaki meminta dia membawa serta putranya berlibur ke Jeju.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol, semenjak punya Jimin kami belum pernah menikmati hari berdua, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana aktifnya anak itu" begitu alasan Yunho, Leeteuk juga akan ke rumah Ryewook selama 1 minggu.

"Kau juga akan senang kan, Baekkie? kalau punya satu ponakan lagi?" Jaejoong membujuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang senang kalau punya keponakan macam ini" Baekhyun menyentil hidung Jimin yang duduk dengan memandang keempat orang dewasa disekitarnya bergantian.

"Jadi aku ikut?Jeju?" Jimin nyengir lebar sambil mengusap hidungnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang kemudian menatap Baekhyun sejenak.

"Ne, Jimin akan ikut hyung" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Jimin.

"Yeay! kata Umma kalau Jimin ikut hyung dan Bekyun, Jimin dapat dongsaeng" Jimin bersorak girang yang disambut gerutuan Baekhyun.

Seakan belum cukup penderitaan pasangan ini, Sehun dan Luhan yang baru pulang dari Mokpo ingin ikut, awalnya Chanyeol menolak keras keinginan sahabatnya itu tapi Sehun memberi iming-iming dia dan Luhan akan membantu mengurus Jimin. Jadilah bulan madu berubah judul menjadi liburan bersama.

"Jimin-ie, mandi dulu, ne, setelah itu tidur di kamar Luhan Imo" Chanyeol menggendong Jimin setelah mereka sampai di hotel. Baekhyun menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Jimin dan menyiapkan baju tidurnya, Chanyeol membuka baju Jimin dan membantunya mandi, sedangkan si kecil beberapa kali menguap menandakan dia sudah mengantuk.

Selesai mandi, giliran Chanyeol yang mandi sedangkan Baekhyun dengan telaten mengoleskan beberapa krim ke tubuh keponakannya itu dan memakaikan piyamanya. Setelah rapi, Baekhyun menggandeng Jimin ke kamar sebelah.

"Jangan nakal ya atau besok kau tidak boleh jalan-jalan" ancam Baekhyun, Jimin yang memang sudah mengantuk mengangguk-angguk menjawabnya.

Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, tau Chanyeol belum keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun tersenyum nakal. Dia lekas melepas bajunya, mengenakan bathrope dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang tidak dikunci. Tampak Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya di bawah guyuran shower, Baekhyun mengendap-endap agar Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya datang, dan langsung memeluk tubuh polos suaminya itu dari belakang.

"Yak! Baek! kau mengejutkanku" Chanyeol berteriak kaget. Baekhyun terkikik geli, bathropenya sudah basah kuyup. Chanyeol mematikan showernya dan menyambar handuk di dekatnya untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Channie, aku belum mandi, kau tidak mengajakku?" Baekhyun memainkan jarinya di dada Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah pintar menggoda,hm? Luhan yang mengajarimu?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Uh-huh, kata Luhan eonni harus pandai menggoda suami, kalau tidak dia akan mudah berpaling ke perempuan lain" Baekhyun pura-pura sebal dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ssshh.. mana mungkin aku berpaling dari si cantik ini?" Chanyeol membelai bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan pelukan dan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai mengusap tubuh Baekhyun dari balik bathrobe selututnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suaranya saat tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak di bagian paha dalamnya.

TOK!TOK!

"Baekkie!Chanyeol!" suara ketukan pintu disertai suara Luhan terdengar dari luar pintu kamar mereka.

"Haish! apalagi ini?" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi, dia segera mengambil kaos untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, sedangkan handuknya tetap dia biarkan melilit di pinggangnya. Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membukakan pintu kamar, sedangkan Baekhyun mengganti bathropenya dengan baju tidur. Saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu tampak Luhan dengan wajah setengah mengantuk dengan Jimin yang terisak di gendongan Sehun.

"Jimin terus menangis menanyakan Ummanya, aku sudah membujuknya berkali-kali tapi dia tetap menangis" Luhan menjelaskan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedua sahabatnya, Chanyeol beralih membawa Jimin ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jimin kenapa?" Baekhyun tampak bingung. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Hiks..Umma..Jimin mau Umma..hiks" Jimin terus mengusap matanya yang berair. Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian mengangkat Jimin dari gendongan suaminya dan merebahkannya ke kasur mereka, kemudian Baekhyun memeluk Jimin dalam dekapannya, mengusap punggungnya pelan dan menyanyikan lagu tidur untuknya.

Chanyeol terkesiap melihatnya, baru kali ini dia melihat sisi lembut Baekhyun pada Jimin, selama ini Baekhyun dikenal sebagai anak manja begitu pula Jimin, itulah yang membuat saudara beda usia ini sering beradu mulut. Lama-kelamaan, isakan Jimin hilang dan napasnya tampak teratur menandakan dia sudah terlelap. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, mengecup kening Jimin lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa.

"Jimin selalu bersama Ummanya, walaupun dia sudah mulai tidur sendiri di kamar lamaku tapi dia belum pernah jauh dari Jae eonni, jadi aku rasa dia mencariku, karena selain dengan eonni, oppa dan Umma, aku yang selalu dilihatnya di rumah" Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Sekarang tidurlah, kau tidur dengan Jimin, aku akan tidur di sini" Chanyeol menunjuk sofa yang didudukinya. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Anniyo,aku akan tidur bersama Oppa" Chanyeol tersenyum dan dengan senang hati memeluk istrinya dengan erat agar cukup untuk tidur berdua di sofa.

.

.

Saat sore menjelang, mereka berlima memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke pantai agar bisa menikmati matahari tenggelam. Jimin dengan riang berlari ke sana kemari, anak 3 tahun itu sangat antusias melihat pantai yang indah dengan pasir yang berwarna putih.

"Baek, aku dan Sehun berjemur di sebelah sana" Luhan menunjuk salah satu sudut tempat berjemur yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Jimin, jangan berlari jauh-jauh!" Chanyeol setengah berteriak, khawatir Jimin lepas dari pengawasan mereka.

"Oppa, aku haus, gerah sekali" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya, merasa matahari mulai menyengat.

"Baiklah, kau temani Jimin, tunggu di sini, aku akan membelikan minum untuk kalian" Chanyeol pun segera berlalu. Setelah Chanyeol berlalu, Baekhyun menyadari Jimin mulai menjauh dan mendekati garis batas pasir dan air laut, setengah berlari, Baekhyun menarik tangan Jimin.

"Berhenti, Jimin-ie, jangan terlalu dekat, berbahaya!" Baekhyun memasang tampang menakutkannya.

"Ish! bilang saja Bekyun takut ail, Bekyun tidak bisa lenang" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengikuti Baekhyun menuju tempat duduk. Ya, Baekhyun memang payah dalam berenang, Yunho sering meledeknya sehingga Jimin pun tau, mereka sering pergi berenang bersama, dan biasanya Baekhyun hanya bermain air saja.

Saat Baekhyun hampir mencapai tempat duduk, dia menyadari Jimin tidak ada di sebelahnya, Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Jimin sedang bermain air laut, Baekhyun merasa geram, dengan berjalan cepat dia menuju ke arah di mana Jimin bermain. Belum juga Baekhyun bisa meraih Jimin, tiba-tiba sebuah ombak besar datang dan menyeret Jimin ke arah laut yang semakin dalam. Jimin tampak panik dan menggapai-gapai permukaan air.

"Aa..aaa..to..to..long.." terdengar suara Jimin tergagap. Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang segera meloncat ke laut dan ombak pun ikut menggulungnya, Baekhyun yang memang tidak pandai berenang bergerak tidak beraturan dengan hempasan air laut, Baekhyun terengah berusah menggapai si kecil Jimin. Baekhyun menelan air terlalu banyak, nafasnya terasa mulai pendek-pendek, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyambarnya tepat saat dia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Rupanya Chanyeol melihat saat Baekhyun berusah menggapai Jimin, dengan cepat dia segera menyusul Baekhyun, beruntung salah satu pengunjung pantai sempat mendengar teriakan Jimin kemudian membantu mengangkat tubuh Jimin yang lemah ke daratan. Setelah Jimin dan Baekhyun di baringkan di atas pasir, dengan panik Chanyeol berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun, sedangkan Jimin terbatuk-batuk karena menelan air laut. Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengar ada keributan segera menghampiri sumbernya dan betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati Baekhyun yang terbaring dengan Chanyeol dan Jimin di sebelahnya, untung saja ada tim penjaga pantai membantu membersihkan jalan napas Baekhyun dan tak lama Baekhyun berhasil mengeluarkan sumbatan di jalan napasnya dan membuatnya tersadar. Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat, sedangkan Jimin yang memegang bahu Chanyeol sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang masih lemas menuju ke hotel begitu juga Sehun yang membawa Jimin.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya, Baekhyun tampak pucat dan belum ingin bicara, Chanyeol dengan telaten mengambil air hangat dan mengusapkannya dengan handuk kecil ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, sedangkan Jimin di bantu Luhan di kamar sebelah untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

"Istirahatlah, baby" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun membelai pipi Chanyeol, dia bisa melihat mata Chanyeol yang memerah seperti menahan tangis dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Channie" Baekhyun berkata lirih.

"Harusnya aku bisa menjaga kalian bedua, tidak seharusnya aku cerob-"

"Sssh,, itu bukan salahmu, sudahlah, sekarang peluk aku, ne, aku kedinginan" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol dan menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar berbaring di sebelahnya. Baru mereka akan memejamkan mata,sebuah ketukan di pintu mengagetkan mereka berdua, Chanyeol membukakan pintu, tampak Jimin berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hyung, boleh masuk?" Jimin mengangkat wajahnya menampakkan matanya yang berair, Chanyeol mengangguk dan melebarkan pintunya mempersilakan Jimin masuk. Melihat Baekhyun yang berbaring dalam selimut, Jimin segera berlari dan menghambur ke tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hiks..imo..hiks..mian..Jimin nakal, Jimin jahat..hiks..imo jangan atit..Jimin sayang Bekyun imo" Jimin sesenggukan.

"Aku juga sayang Jimin. Eh, kau memanggilku apa barusan?" Baekhyun berhenti membelai kepala Jimin karena ingat Jimin tidak memanggilnya seperti biasa.

"Imo..Baek imo" Jimin memonyongkan bibirnya lucu. Baekhyun tertawa lemah.

"Aigoo, keponakanku lucu sekali. Bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi ada pesta kembang api, pergilah dengan Sehun Samchon"

"Hyung tidak ikut?" mata Jimin beralih kepada Chanyeol yang masih bersdiri di sebelah ranjang.

"Aniyo, hyung harus menemani imo-mu yang masih sakit, pergilah,setelah itu Jimin tidur dengan Imo dan Samchon, ne? Baekhyun imo butuh istirahat" Chanyeol menjelaskan. Jimin mengangguk mantap.

"Ne, Jimin anak baik, Jimin mau nulut" Jimin pun mengecup pipi Baekhyun kemudian melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua sebelum berlari menuju kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Chanyeol hendak kembali ke ranjang dan matanya terbelalak melihat Baekhyun sudah melepas semua bajunya dan hanya berbalut selimut.

"Lepas bajumu, Channie, lalu peluk aku. Skin to skin bisa membuat lebih hangat" tanpa mennunggu lama Chanyeol segera melepas bajunya dan dengan tubuh polos naik ke ranjang dan memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol, dan karena Chanyeol lelaki yang masih normal, melihat posisinya sekarang, Chanyeol menyadari bagian selatan tubuhnya menegang dan menyentuh perut Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol junior sudah bangun, eoh?" Baekhyun terkikik.

"Bukan salahku, baby. Itu karena kau yang terlalu seksi" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun mulai menggoda dengan menciumi leher Chanyeol.

"Nggh..baby, berhenti menggodaku, aku tidak janji bisa menahan diri" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wae? aku istrimu, Channie boleh melakukan apa saja" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara parau. Tak tahan lagi, Chanyeol segera menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku meminta jatahku malam ini" setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam ciuman yang panas, tidak hanya menyesap tapi juga bermain dalam rongga mulut istrinya. Setelah puas sampai Baekhyun hampir kehabisan nafas, ciuman itu beralih ke leher dan dada Baekhyun yang membuat sang wanta menggelinjang merasakan sensasinya.

"Anggh..Channieh..aku tidakh tahan lagih" Baekhyun terengah dengan serangan Chanyeol yang bertubi-tubi, bibir Chanyeol yang bermain di dadanya, tangan kanan Chanyeol yang membelai erotis lehernya dan tangan lain Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti mengusap bagian intimnya yang mulai basah.

"Kau siap, baby?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun yang membuatnya tergelitik. Baekhyun pun mengngguk pasrah. Dan setelah memposisikan tubuh istrinya sedemikian rupa, Chanyeol mengarahkan kejantanannya ke bagian kewanitaan Baekhyun. Mungkin ini bukan yang pertama, namun tetap saja Baekhyun merasa ngilu saat benda tumpul itu memasuki bagian tubuhnya.

"aakh! Chan..wait..wait..don't move" Baekhyun merintih saat milik Chanyeol sudah masuk sepenuhnya, Chanyeol yang mengerti tidak segera menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia menciumi leher Baekhyun dan mulai menjilati puting Baekhyun bergantian kanan dan kiri agar istrinya bisa teralihkan dari rasa sakitnya. Saat desahan Baekhyun mulai terdengar, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya secara memutar.

"Emhh..move..slowly"

"okey, baby" Chanyeol segera menarik kejantanannya hingga tersisa ujungnya saja dan dalam sekali hentak menancapkan dengan keras kembali ke dalam.

"Akh!Akh! Faster..please..faster" hujaman Chanyeol ternyata langsung mengenai titik tersensitif Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dan brutal.

"Oh..yes..yes..Chanyeolh..don't stop.." Baekhyun terus meracau merasan kenikmatannya. Chanyeol pun tidak berhenti menggeram, merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya diremas dengan kuat, kedua tangannya tidak berhenti membelai seluruh tubuh Baekhyun yang bisa dijangkau, sedangkan Baekhyun memeluk erat pungung Chanyeol yang berpeluh. Tak lama terdengar teriakan sensual Baekhyun menandakan dia mencapai puncaknya disusul Chanyeol yang meneriakkan nama Baekhyun bersamaan dengan cairannya yang tumpah ke dalam lubang istrinya itu. Setelah merasa sudah menghabiskan semua cairannya, Chanyeol melepaskan benda kebanggannya itu dan berbaring di sebelah istrinya yang terengah. Tepat pada saat itu, terdengar suara kembang api yang bersahutan dan terlihat bunga api berwarna-warni dari jendela di depan ranjang mereka.

Ctar!Ctar!

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mengecupnya.

"Mianhae, kau sudah menyiapkan kembang api ini untuk kita, tapi kita tidak bisa keluar" Baekhyun berkata penuh penyesalan.

"Aku justru berterima kasih, baby. Kita bisa menikmati kembang api ini di sini berdua denganmu. Perfect!" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa bersamaan.

"Terima kasih untuk bulan madunya Chanyeollie" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh cinta. Dan Chanyeol membalas dengan gerakan bibir 'I love You' tanpa suara.

.

.

END


	3. Chapter 3

"Chanyeolie! Berhenti mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal, pasalnya yeoja cantik itu saat ini tengah asik mengaduk supnya yang hampir matang, namun tiba-tiba suaminya memeluknya pinggangnya dari belakang mengagetkannya hingga tubuhnya tersentak.

"Hmm..Sayang. Aku sangat merindukanmu dan aegya" Chanyeol menciumi tengkuk istrinya sambil tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus perut Baekhyun.

"Aegya sedang apa, hm?" Chanyeol seolah bertanya dengan perut Baekhyun.

"Yak, dia baru 2 bulan tentu saja belum bisa apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli dengan ulah suaminya.

Ya, sebulan lalu, Baekhyun merasa menstruasinya terlambat dan tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol dia membeli test pack dan saat tau hasilnya positif dia segera melaju ke tempat kerja Chanyeol dan memberitahunya. Untuk memastikan, mereka berdua ke dokter kandungan untuk melakukan USG, dan kini calon bayi itu sudah memasuki usia 10 minggu.

Setelah membantu istrinya menyiapkan makan malam, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyodorkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun setelah mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan, Baekhyun mengernyit bingung namun meraih ponsel itu, dan saat melihat gambar yang terpampang matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Bagus kan, baby?" tanya Chanyeol riang.

"Oppa, kita bahkan belum tau jenis kelamin aegya, kenapa sudah mempersiapkan dekorasi kamarnya?" Baekhyun bertanya

"Kita akan membuat warnanya netral, mungkin cream atau violet. Jae noona juga setuju" Chanyeol menjawab mantap. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, semenjak tau Baekhyun hamil, Chanyeol sangat senang sampai-sampai menyiapkan segalanya untuk Baekhyun, seperti baju hamil, padahal perut Baekhyun masih tampak rata, susu ibu hamil agar Baekhyun tidak mual, vitamin-vitamin bahkan perlengkapan bayi. Dan semua itu didukung penuh oleh kakak iparnya, Jaejoong dan mertuanya, Park Jiyong. Bahkan ibu Chanyeol itu beberapa kali mengirimkan keperluan hamil dan pasca melahirkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku setuju, tapi bisakah kita mendekornya beberapa bulan lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengunyah nasinya.

"Oke. Barang-barang itu juga baru aku pesan, mungkin satu bulan lagi semuanya akan siap termasuk box dan lemarinya" melihat wajah gembira Chanyeol, mau tidak mau Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Channie. Aegya pasti akan sangat senang" Baekhyun membelai perutnya dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol libur kerja, dia sedang malas-malasan di sofa sambil membaca koran, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang asik menonton televisi sambil merebahkan kepalanya di paha Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk, Baekhyun segera bangun untuk mengambilnya.

"Yeobseyo?" Baekhyun tampak bertanya-tanya karena nomer yang masuk tidak dia kenal.

"..."

"Jongin-ah!Aigoo, kau masih ingat untuk menghubungiku, eoh? Darimana kau dapat nomerku?"

"..."

"Ah, ne, aku akan menjemputmu"

"..."

"Sampai bertemu besok. Bye." Chanyeol melirik pada istrinya yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sambil mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

"Siapa yang menelepon, baby?"

"Jongin, dia sahabatku saat sekolah dulu. Setelah lulus dia pindah ke Amerika, bahkan dia merubah nama menjadi Kai. Besok dia akan datang ke Korea" Baekhyun menjelaskan. Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Kim Jongin? Lelaki tinggi itu?" Chanyeol memastikan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Oppa mengenalnya?"

"Aniyo, hanya saja aku pernah mendengar dari Luhan Noona kalau kau sering bersama Jongin, dan beberapa kali aku pernah melihat kalian jalan bersama" Chanyeol mengingat-ingat.

"Besok aku akan menjemputnya ke bandara, Oppa mau ikut?"

"Besok aku ada meeting. Tapi kalau memang kau ingin bertemu sahabatmu itu aku akan meminta sopir untuk mengantarmu" Chanyeol menjawab dengan wajah datar.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol mendengar soal Jongin ini dari Luhan, bahkan Jongin pernah bercerita pada Luhan bahwa dia menyukai Baekhyun tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkan karena takut jika Baekhyun menolaknya maka persahabatan mereka tidak bisa dekat lagi. Dan memang Chanyeol pernah mendapati Baekhyun jalan bersama Jongin saat drama musical Baekhyun di sekolah selesai, bahkan Baekhyun tampak nyaman saja saat Jongin merangkul pundaknya, maka dari itulah Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka mendengar Jongin akan menemui istrinya. Cemburu mungkin.

"Tidak perlu, Oppa,aku bisa menyetir sendiri" Baekhyun berkata mantap.

"Baby, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, lagipula kau masih hamil, ja-"

"Jangan menjadikan hamilku sebagai alasan, Oppa. Aku tidak selemah itu, aku bisa membatasi diriku sendiri" Baekhyun berkata ketus dan segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Selalu seperti ini, semenjak Baekhyun hamil dia sangat sensitif, emosinya meledak-ledak, jika Chanyeol salah bicara sedikit saja Baekhyun bisa mendiamkannya seharian. Chanyeol melembar korannya asal dan menyusul Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjang kamar mereka sambil membaca buku.

"Baby.." Chanyeol berusaha membujuk istrinya deengan duduk di sampingnya sambil membelai pundak Baekhyun.

"Hm" Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

"Aku minta maaf,ok? besok kau boleh membawa mobil, tapi ingat, jangan lupa makan dan meminum susunya, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan saja" Chanyeol menjelaskan. Baekhyun menurunkan bukunya dan memandang tajam suaminya.

"Aku bukan anak kecHmmmp" Chanyeol memotong kata-kata Baekhyun dengan mencium bibir istrinya, bibir mereka saling memagut hingga dirasa cukup membuat Baekhyun membalas ciumannya, Chanyeol melepasnya dengan napas keduanya yang terengah, menyandarkan dahi mereka.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu dan aegya. I love you" Chanyeol berkata di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu, Chanyeolie" Baekhyun memeluk suaminya.

"Aku tau, Sayang"

"Jadi aku boleh pergi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Iya, asal kau menjaga dirimu dan aegya" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tampak menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok sahabatnya di pintu kedatangan bandara.

"Baekkie!" sebuah suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar di sebelah kanannya, dan seketika senyum Baekhyun mengembang, Jongin segera menghambur untuk memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, Baekkieku semakin cantik, eoh?" kata Jongin setelah melepas pelukannya, Baekhyun memukul bahu Jongin pelan.

"Dasar playboy, berapa wanita yang sudah kau dapat di sana, hm?" yang dijawab oleh tawa nyaring Jongin. Baekhyun pun membawa sahabatnya itu ke restoran 'Sapphire'.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling berbagi cerita selama mereka tidak bertemu beberapa tahun ini. Di restoran, Jongin sempat bertemu Yunho dan mengobrol dengannya. Sambil menunggu Chanyeol yang masih ada meeting di luar, Baekhyun memutuskan memesan makanan untuk dirinya dan Jongin.

"Jadi, suamimu juga bekerja di sini?" Jongin bertanya sambil menyuapkan sendok ke mulutnya.

"Uh-huh, tapi dia juga bekerja untuk perusahaan Appanya, kadang-kadang aku khawatir dia kelelahan" Baekhyun menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir. Jongin mengacak poni Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar istri yang perhatian. Chanyeol-ssi sangat beruntung memilikimu" Baekhyun tidak menjawab kemudian menyantap kembali es krimnya. Tiba-tiba tanpa di duga Jongin mengusap ujung bibir Baekhyun dengan jempol tangannya, sangat lembut.

"Kenapa cara makanmu masih saja seperti itu" Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya menatap Jongin yang tersenyum lebar. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap nyalang ke arah mereka dari depan pintu di dekat tempat duduk mereka.

"Hai" Chanyeol menghampiri ke arah Baekhyun dan mengecup pipinya sekilas, kemudian melemparkan senyum yang tampak dipaksakan ke arah Jongin.

"Kau pasti Kimm Jongin? atau aku harus memanggilmu Kai?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan yang disambut oleh Jongin.

"Oh, hai, Chanyeol-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu. Ah, panggil apa saja" jawab Jongin.

"Chanyeolie, mau makan juga?" Baekhyun menawarkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih, baby. Melihatmu makan sudah membuatku kenyang, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi. Setelah ini kau mau ke mana, hm?" Chanyeol memastikan.

"Um..mungkin akan berkeliling sebentar ke tempat-tempat yang lama tidak kami kunjungi" Baekhyun menjawab.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, Sayang. Aku pergi dulu" Chanyeol berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan Jongin untuk menuju ke ruangannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga tidak rela meninggalkan istrinya berdua dengan lelaki lain, namun selain pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk, Chanyeol juga takut lepas kendali dan melakukan hal buruk pada sahabat istrinya itu yang pasti akan menimbulkan pertengkaran dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap, Chanyeol memang pulang agak terlambat, sudah beberapa hari ini pekerjaan doublenya menghabiskan waktunya di depan meja, Chanyeol dengan wajah lelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi dan tersenyum lega saat melihat mobil istrinya sudah terparkir di sana, Chanyeol bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati istrinya sedang menata alat makan di dapur. Belum sempat Chanyeol menyapa istrinya, dia dikagetkan oleh sosok lelaki yang tadi ditemuinya keluar dari kamar mandi di sebelah kamar tamu hanya mengenakan bathrobe dengan rambut basah yang menetes tampak selesai mandi. Jongin tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dan langsung melenggang ke arah kamar tamu.

"Baek, kenapa ada Jongin di sini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada istrinya yang kini menatapnya.

"Ah, Jongin hanya di Korea 3 hari, tadinya dia kan menginap di hotel, tapi aku bilang lebih baik menginap di rumah kita saja, lagipula masih banyak yang ingin kami ceritakan" Baekhyun menjawab dengan riang. Tanpa Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Dan kau tidak minta ijin padaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada pelan namun sarat emosi.

"Aku kira Oppa tidak akan keberatan, jadi ta-"

"Cukup, Baek! aku menahan diriku untuk tidak memukul wajahnya saat dia dengan seenaknya menyentuh istriku, dan sekarang kau memintanya untuk tinggal di rumah kita? setelah dia menyentuh bibirmu apalagi sekarang yang akan dia lakukan, hah?!" nada suara Chanyeol meninggi.

"C-Ch-Chanyeolie.." suara Baekhyun bergetar, tidak pernah selama pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol membentaknya seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Baek, kalau kau memang lebih memilih sahabatmu itu, aku yang pergi!" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawabnya Chanyeol sudah pergi dengan membanting pintu rumah mereka.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan pikiran kacau, di satu sisi dia tidak tega melihat wajah Baekhyun yang hampir menangis tadi, namun emosinya kembali muncul saat dia ingat bagaimana kedeketan istrinya dengan lelaki lain. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol, dia hanya terlalu mencintai Baekhyun yang membuat dia sangat posesif pada istrinya.

Tidak tau ke mana dia harus pergi, seteah berkeliling tanpa arah hampir 1 jam, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ke rumah sahabatnya, Sehun. Saat membukakan pintu, Luhan begitu bingung melihat Chanyeol yang tampak berantakan, setelah mempersilakan Chanyeol duduk dan membuatkan minum untuknya, Sehun dan Luhan dengan sabar mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tidak berlebihan?" Sehun mengingatkan.

"Jongin memang pernah menyukai Baekhyun, tapi itu sudah lama, dia memang sempat menanyakan kontak Baekhyun padaku, dia berkunjung ke Korea karena ada acara _f_ _ashion show_ , kau tau sekarang Jongin termasuk desainer muda terkenal. Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa datang saat pernikahan kalian, dia ingin sekalian berkunjung. Aku tau Jongin, Chan, dia tidak mungkin berusaha merebut kebahagian Baekhyun, dia tau Baekhyun sudah bahagia denganmu" jelas Luhan panjang lebar. Chanyeol menutup wajahnya, lelah.

"Istirahatlah dulu, setelah itu pulanglah, minta maaf pada istrimu. Dia pasti akan mengerti" Sehun menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

Drrt..drtt..

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Baekhyun.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menjawab ragu

"Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah kau ke rumah sakit Seoul sekarang? Baekhyun..dia mengalami pendarahan"

Prak!

Chanyeol menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Luhan yang bingung segera mengambil ponsel Chanyeol dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata pada Jongin yang menelepon tadi dan memastikan mereka akan datang segera.

Merasa Chanyeol yang dalam keadaan syok tidak mungkin mengemudi sendiri, Sehun menyetir, Luhan di sebelahnya dan Chanyeol di bangku belakang. Selama perjalanan terasa mereka diam, hanya sesekali terdengar isakan Chanyeol dan gumaman 'maaf' dari mulutnya.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Chanyeol segera berlari mencari kamar perawatan Baekhyun yang diikuti Sehun dan istrinya. Di depan kamarnya, tampak Jongin berdiri dengan tangan terlipat bersandar pada tembok, melihat Chanyeol datang dia memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk masuk. Chanyeol membuka pintu pelan dan mendapati istrinya menangis tersedu dengan memanggil-manggil namanya. Chanyeol segera berlari merengkuh sosok lemah di ranjang itu.

"Chanyeol..hiks..Chanyeolie..hiks..hiks.." Baekhyun terisak sambil membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, baby, mian.. itu semua salahku" Baekhyun bisa merasakan pundaknya basah, Chanyeol menangis.

"A..aku..tidak mau..hiks..kehilangan Chanyeolie.." Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Sst..aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, Sayang. Mana yang sakit,hm?" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya untuk melihat wajah istrinya yang sekarang sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Baekhyun tidak menjawab tetapi menarik kembali tubuh suaminya untuk dia peluk, seolah tidak ingin jauh darinya, setelah cukup tenang Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan berbicara.

"Tadi perutku sangat sakit, tiba-tiba keluar darah, aku sangat panik lalu Jongin-" Baekhyun tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk gugup.

"Jongin mengantarmu ke sini?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun takut menyebutkan nama itu, Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan marah lagi.

"Dokter bilang, aegya baik-baik saja, tapi harus istirahat total lebih dulu" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya pelan menatap suaminya yang menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Syukurlah. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua. Ini semua salahku, aku terlalu emosi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak, Channie. Sebagai istri harusnya aku meminta ijin padamu jika mengambil keputusan apapun. Maaf" ucap Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Yang penting sekarang kita baik-baik saja, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tak lama Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke kamar Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun berbincang dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menemui Jongin. Jongin duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol menghampirinya dan menepuk punggung Jongin pelan.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ah" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Jongin yang kini menatap ke arah Chanyeol takjub karena Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab

"A-apa dia baik-baik saja? Baekkie? Bayinya?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum lega.

"Huft..syukurlah, setelah aku mengantarnya kemari, dia sama sekali tidak mengijinkan aku mendekatinya"

"Mianhae, aku terlalu berburuk sangka padamu, aku seharusnya lebih mempercayai istriku"

"Aniyo, Hyung, ini juga salahku, aku harusnya sadar Baekkie sudah memiliki suami, tentu saja aku tidak bisa seenaknya seperti dulu saat dia masih single. Harusnya aku minta ijin padamu, hyung" Jongin menunduk.

"Kai-ah, kau tidak tau begitu senangnya wajah Baekhyun saat tau kau akan datang, dia senang kau di sini, dan aku sebagai suaminya tidak bisa memahami perasaannya. Jadi, aku juga ikut bersalah di sini" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

"Kami pulang dulu, Chan. Jaga istrimu baik-baik" Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun dan berpamitan. Chanyeol masuk ke kamar rawat diikuti oleh Jongin, Baekhyun yang melihatnya tampak terkejut.

"Baby, maaf, aku tidak memahamimu, kau pasti sangat senang sahabatmu datang, harusnya aku bisa ikut membantumu untuk menyambut tamu kita" Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak memahami perasaanmu, aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku, dan aku janji tidak akan menyakiti perasaanmu" Baekhyun membelai lembut pipi Chanyeol.

"Aish! hyung, Baekkie, bisakah berlovey dovey setelah aku pergi?" Jongin pura-pura merengut yang disambut tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Pulanglah ke rumah, kau pasti lelah apalagi pagi tadi kau baru tiba, aku akan di sini menemani Baekhyun" Chanyeol berkata pada Jongin.

"Eh? hyung, aku sudah memesan hotel, aku akan mengambil barangku lalu ke sana" Jongin menjawab.

"Batalkan hotelnya, pulang dan tidurlah, ini perintah! bukan begitu, babyBaek?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaya dengan lucu.

"Siap, Captain!" Jongin berlagak memberi hormat yang membuat pasangan suami istri itu kembali tertawa. Setelah Jongin pergi, Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya tidur di ranjang bersama Baekhyun dengan kepala Baekhyun yang disandarkan di dada Chanyeol, tempat favoritnya ketika tidur.

"Tidurlah baby, aegya juga tidur, ne. Daddy akan menjaga kalian berdua" Chanyeol mengusap sayang surai ikal istrinya.

"I love you, Chanyeolie"

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Aku kembaliii, ada yang nunggu cerita ini?**

 **Mau lanjut lagi ga? Atau ada request ff lain mana yang mau d lanjut? Apa publish baru lagi?**


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, saat ini dirinya sedang makan malam di rumah keluarga Byun bersama ibu dan keluarga kakaknya.

"kenapa kamu tampak kesal, Baekkie?" tanya Leeteuk pada putri kesangannya itu.

"Chanyeol oppa kenapa sih selalu pergi lama, dia tidak memikirkanku dan aegya" Baekhyun mengaduk makanannya malas. Ya, semua orang terdekat Baekhyun sudah tau, di usia kehamilan yang ke-5 bulan ini, dia lebih manja dan lebih sensitif, ditambah Chanyeol sering perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota bahkan keluar negeri selama beberapa hari.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol sedang perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota selama 2 hari. Yang aneh dari Baekhyun adalah, dia harus tidur ditemani oleh Chanyeol, atau jika Chanyeol tidak ada, maka harus ada orang lain yang menemaninya dan harus lelaki! Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat keberatan, tapi bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak dituruti Baekhyun akan ngambek atau menangis karena tidak bisa tidur, tentu saja dia tidak pernah tega melihat wanita kesayangannya menangis.

"Kalau suamimu itu tidak peduli padamu, dia akan membiarkanmu tidur dengan guling, tapi kau tau sendiri Chanyeol bahkan meminta ijinku agar Yunnie tidur denganmu" giliran Jaejoong yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, Boojae tinggal malam ini aku menemani Baekkie, kau bisa tidur dengan eomma" kata Yunho menengahi, dia bisa apalagi selain menuruti keinginan dongsaeng satu-satunya.

"Kau tau kan seberapa posesifnya Chanyeol itu? aku tidak mau kau jadi korban, Yun" ucap Jaejoong.

"Aniyo, Yunho oppa kan oppa kandungku, tentu saja Chanyeolie tidak apa-apa" kata Baekhyun membela suaminya. Bukan apa-apa, kata 'korban' bukan tanpa alasan. Sudah 2 orang laki-laki yang menjadi 'korban' nya.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Baby, maaf malam ini aku akan pulang terlambat, tak apa kan kau ditemani oleh Jongin?" Chanyeol berkata saat dirinya sarapan bersama Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Ya, sahabat Baekhyun itu kini tengah berkunjung lagi ke Seoul untuk _fashion show,_ dan seperti sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menerima Jongin untuk tinggal di rumahnya.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik" ucap Jongin sambil menyuap makanannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sayang?" Chanyeol melihat istrinya sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aegya sedang ingin bersama Daddynya" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul sambil mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aegi-ah, baik-baik dengan mommy, ne. Daddy sayang kalian" Chanyeol berkata sambil membelai perut Baekhyun yang mulai buncit.

"Asal daddy janji akan mengajak aegya belanja besok"

"Arraseo, Daddy janji" Jongin hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan pasangan di hadapannya.

Setelah mengecup lembut kening istrinya, Chanyeol pun berpamitan karena supirnya telah menunggu di halaman depan rumah mereka.

"Kai-ah, aku mau pancake~" Baekhyun merajuk saat mereka sedang menonton televisi setelah makan malam.

"Baek, bukankah kita baru selesai makan? bahkan kau makan sangat banyak" jawab Jongin, sebenarnya dia sudah lelah, setelah pemotretan di tengah musim panas siang tadi, dia segera buru-buru pulang ke rumah sahabatnya karena teringat Baekhyun yang tidak mau ditinggal terlalu lama dan membantunya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Tapi aegya mau, Kai-ah" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, Jongin pun menghela nafas sebelum beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil dompet dari meja.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Jongin hendak keluar. Jongin mematung di depan pintu dengan wajah bingung.

"Huh?"

"Aku hanya mau pancake adonan Chanyeolie~" Jongin menepuk jidatnya.

"Baek, kau kan tau suamimu akan pulang dini hari" jawab Jongin mencoba sabar.

"Aniyo, Channie selalu membuat pancake untuk sarapan, jadi dia menyimpan sisa adonannya di dalam kulkas"

"Jadi kau bisa membuatnya sendiri kan?" Jongin meletakkan kembali dompetnya dan bersiap duduk namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Shireo, aku mau lelaki yang memasaknya" dan jawaban Baekhyun berhasil membuat namja itu tercengang.

Bermodal dari petunjuk Baekhyun, akhirnya Jongin menggoreng adonan itu menjadi sebuah pancake dengan bentuk sedikit tidak beraturan, untung saja wanita hamil yang mengidam itu tidak protes dan dengan lahap menghabiskannya, membuat Jongin mendesah lega.

"Selesai ini, kau tidurlah, aku juga sudah mengantuk" Jongin berkata sambil menguap, sedangkan yeoja di hadapannya hanya mengangguk sambil menyuap potongan pancake ke mulutnya dengan wajah riang.

Hampir tengah malam namun Baekhyun hanya berguling-guling di kasurnya, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya.

"Yeob-"

"Channie~" Baekhyun tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"kenapa my baby belum tidur, hm?"

"Kapan Chanyeolie pulang?"

"Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi aku pulang, mungkin 4 jam lagi sampai. Sekarang baby tidur, ne?" bujuk Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin tidur dipeluk" Chanyeol tersenyum dia yakin istrinya kini tengah mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"Aku janji, saat aku sampai nanti aku akan langsung memelukmu"

"tapi aku sangat mengantuk sekarang, sampai kepalaku terasa pusing" adu Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah, Baek. Saat kau bangun nanti aku sudah ada dipelukanmu"

"Hiks..tapi aegya sudah ingin tidur, Daddy" Chanyeol mulai panik saat mendengar istrinya mulai terisak.

"B-baby, kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks..aku benar-benar pusing sekarang karena mengantuk, tapi aku ingin tidur dipeluk"

"Arra..aku akan menelepon Eomonim atau Jae noona untuk menemanimu, ne?"

"A-aniyo, Channie..a-aku ingin dipeluknya oleh laki-laki" sejenak suara di line telepon itu hening, sampai Chanyeol tersadar.

"MWO?! Baby, kau tau kan Yunho hyung sedang ke Jepang 2 minggu, di- Tunggu, Jongin? kau ingin tidur dengan Jongin?!" suara Chanyeol mulai meninggi yang membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak.

"Huweee..Chanyeolie berteriak padaku dan aegya..hiks..hiks.."

"Sssh..baby..mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud berkata keras padamu, tapi apa maksud kata-katamu tadi? kau ingin...dipeluk lelaki lain?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati, yah salahkan saja Baekhyun yang mulai terlalu sensitif.

"Aku ingin Channie..hiks..tapi Channie tidak ada..hiks..aku dan aegya ingin dipeluk laki-laki" Chanyeol mendesah kasar.

"Arrasseo, mintalah Jongin untuk menemanimu tidur, tapi dengan syarat kau tidak boleh memeluknya terlalu dekat" Chanyeol menyerah.

.

.

Jongin merasakan ada gerakan di ranjangnya, perlahan dia membuka mata dan seketika matanya terbelalak saat mendapati Baekhyun berbaring di belakangnya.

"Yak!Park Baekhyun! kenapa kau ada di tempat tidurku?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan diri.

"Aku ingin tidur di dekatmu" jawab Baekhyun.

"Mwo?!kau gila? suamimu bisa membunuhku!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk guling di dekapannya.

"Aniyo, aku sudah meneleponnya. Lagipula kau tak kasihan pada aegya? dia ingin disentuh oleh lekaki tapi Daddynya tidak ada" Jongin yang menyadari keinginan Baekhyun yang aneh-aneh hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Baiklah sekarang tidur, aku mengantuk, besok ada pemotretan pagi jika aku kurang tidur wajahku akan tampak jelek besok" Jongin merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Kau harus tidur sambil memegang perutku!" perintah Baekhyun, Jongin menghela nafas. Dia memposisikan tidurnya dengan menghadap Baekhyun dan mengelus perut buncitnya sampai sahabatnya itu tertidur.

Saking lelapnya tidur, Jongin dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari saat Chanyeol datang dan melihat istrinya tidur bersama orang lain dengan wajah cemberut. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum licik terpatri di wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada lelaki yang bisa menyentuh istriku dengan mudah"

Keesokan harinya..

"Chanyeolie, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai?" Baekhyun menatap tajam suaminya yang sedang menikmati kopi sorenya sambil membaca majalah.

"Wae?" Chanyeol hanya menatap sekilas Baekhyun.

"Jongin bilang lengan kemejanya terpotong satu dan lebih buruk lagi saat dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku jas ada selai coklat di dalamnya. Kau yang melakukannya?"

"Saat Jongin berangkat tadi aku sudah berangkat ke kantor bukan? tentu saja aku tidak tau" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah kaku menahan tawa. Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol.

 **=FLASHBACK END=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingat Sehun? saat Baekhyun meminta Sehun menemaninya tidur, Sehun yang tidurnya memang tidak bisa diam, tidak hanya menyentuh perut Baekkie tapi juga memeluknya seperti guling? kau ingat yang terjadi sesudahnya?" kata Jaejoong.

"Ya, Chanyeol berpura-pura memberinya kue dan kopi makan siang sebagai ucapan terima kasih tapi ternyata sudah dicampur obat pencahar dan 2 hari Sehun harus ijin kerja dengan Luhan yang mengomel berhari-hari" jawab Yunho.

"huft..aku juga kesal pada Chanyeol oppa, dia memang terlalu possesif. Tapi harusnya dia tau ini keinginan aegya, lagipula aku bukan tidur dengan sembarang lelaki" Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"Tapi tenang saja, Yunnie oppa kan kakak kandungku, jadi Chanyeolie tidak akan apa-apa" Baekhyun menambahkan.

Dua hari kemudian...

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Yes, baby?" Chanyeol menjawab Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kantornya dengan senyum berdimplenya. Baekhyun masuk dan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ouch..ouch..sakit, Baek" Chanyeol meringis saat Baekhyun menjewer telinganya dengan keras.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan pada mobil Yunnie oppa?" Chanyeol mengusap telinganya yang memerah.

"Aku? aku tidak tau apa-apa"

"jangan bohong! kemarin kau dari restoran bukan? dan Yunnie oppa bilang mobillnya kehilangan rodanya, keempatnya! itu ulahmu kan, Channie?" Chanyeol menunduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak suka istriku disentuh lelaki lain" jawabnya lirih. Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan memeluk leher suaminya.

"Aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku, Chanyeolie..begitupun aku. Lagipula aku bukan disentuh lelaki sembarangan, Yunnie opa itu kakakku, bahkan saat kecil kami sering tidur atau mandi bersama. Dan kau tau ini keinginan aegya. Kau terlalu berlebihan, sayang" Chanyeol masih menunduk, Baekhyun mengangkat dagu Chanyeol untuk menatapnya.

"Kau sudah menungguku selama 7 tahun sampai aku membalas perasaanmu, kau sudah banyak menderita karenaku. Mianhae..tapi sekarang aku akan membayarnya dengan cinta yang sangat banyak untukmu, Chanyeolie. Jadi bisakah kau percaya pada istrimu ini,hm?"

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Baek.." Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"I love you too, Park Chanyeol"

Tapi itu tidak berakhir karea seminggu kemudian terdengar teriakan Baekhyun menggema di rumahnya.

"Park Chanyeol!Kau apakan mainan Jimin?!"

.

.

END


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun bersandar di ranjang sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit, di umur kehamilannya yang memasuki 8 bulan dengan bayinya yang menendang terus menerus, terkadang membuatnya meringis menahan ngilu.

"Sayang, kau tidak ingin mandi?" suaminya baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya, hanya sehelai handuk sebatas pinggang yang dia pakai.

"Aku malas bergerak, aegya sedang aktif-aktifnya, perutku terasa ngilu" adunya sambil mempoutkan bibir. Chanyeol mendekati istrinya sambil membelai lembut perut besar itu.

"Aigoo.. aegya tidak sabar ingin bertemu Daddy, eoh?"

"Ani~ aegya pasti ingin bertemu Mommy" sahut Baekhyun.

"Arraseo, Mommy dan Daddy. Sekarang istriku ingin makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini hendak beranjak mengambil baju.

"Daddy tanya saja pada aegya" Chanyeol kembali duduk sambil menahan senyum. Ya, dia sangat tau istrinya sedang sangat ingin dimanjakan, dia juga merasa bersalah karena memang sejak usia kehamilan Baekhyun 5 bulan, Chanyeol sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan Appanya, bahkan kadang dia tidak sempat lagi memasak di restoran, hampir semua management restoran kini di pegang oleh Jongdae. Itulah sebabnya setiap Chanyeol tidak lembur atau keluar kota, dia hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan istri dan calon bayinya.

"Hmm..jadi bayi kecilku ingin makan apa?" Chanyeol meletakkan telinganya di atas perut Baekhyun seolah bisa mendengar suara dari dalam.

"Ice cream" cicit Baekhyun mengikuti suara anak kecil.

"Andwe. Aegya tidak boleh memakan es krim sebelum memakan nasi lebih dahulu"

"Tapi aegya tidak ingin makan nasi" rajuk Baekhyun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Yang tidak ingin itu Mommy, tapi aegya pasti lapar, eoh?" Chanyeol mengecup perut Baekhyun sekilas sebelum beralih memandang istrinya.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Baek? Aku akan memasak untukmu" kata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Aku akan makan demi aegya, apapun yang kau masak aku akan memakannya. Aku merindukan masakanmu, Channie" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, dalam hati dia berjanji akan lebih sering menyiapkan makanan untuk istrinya itu.

Sementara Chanyeol memasak, Baekhyun memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya baru menyusul Chanyeol ke dapur.

"Sayang, lusa aku akan berangkat ke Taiwan untuk 3 hari paling cepat. Kau ingin Jongin menemanimu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakkan masakannya yang telah matang di meja makan. Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia tau istrinya tidak baik-baik saja. Baekhyun sedikit berjengit saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlutut di depannya sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, aku sering sekali meninggalkanmu akhir-akhir ini"

"Ne, aku tau Channie. Tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa. Selama kau pergi, biar aku tinggal di rumah Umma saja. Jae eonni akan sering memasak masakan enak dan aku bisa bermain dengan Jimin" kata Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, chagiya" Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum saat melihat dimple Chanyeol.

"Jja, sekarang aku akan menyuapimu dan aegya" Chanyeol bangun, lalu mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk. Setelahnya yang terdengar adalah tawa Baekhyun karena tingkah konyol Chanyeol tiap menyuapkan makanan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Baek, kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat kamar Baekhyun masih terang.

"Aku belum mengantuk, eonni" katanya sambil melanjutkan membaca novel tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi sejak kemarin kau selalu tidur dini hari, bahkan sebelum siang kau sudah bangun. Itu tidak sehat untukmu" Jaejoong mengingatkan. Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas saat Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Jae, dia belum tidur juga?" terdengar suara Yunho di belakang Jaejoong, taklama Yunho memasuki kamar Baekhyun, tanpa berucap kata apa-apa dia mengambil novel di tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidur sekarang. Kau membuat kami khawatir, sudah 3 hari kau seperti ini!" Yunho berkata tegas.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian peduli? Bahkan Appa bayi ini saja tidak peduli!" Baekhyun balas menjawab. Yunho membuang nafasnya kasar, dia mendudukkan dirinya di ujung ranjang.

"Baek, dengarkan Oppa. Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu dan aku yakin kau tau itu. Hanya saja saat ini dia sedang dalam masalah di perusahaan cabangnya"

"Dia berjanji hanya pergi 3 hari, tapi ini sudah hampir satu minggu!"

"Ne, aku tau. Tapi dia pun tidak bisa memprediksi bahwa masalahnya akan sebesar itu. Kau bahkan tidak mau mengangkat telepon darinya, jadi setiap hari Chanyeol mu itu akan meneleponku untuk menanyakanmu, dia peduli pada kalian" jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah Oppa, aku akan mencoba tidur sekarang. Keluarlah" kata Baekhyun sambil menyelimuti dirinya.

"Jaljayo, Baekkie" Yunho mencium kening adiknya itu sebelum keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Yang dia tidak tau, sepanjang malam dongsaengnya itu menangis hingga tertidur.

.

"Baekhyunna, saatnya sarapan, sayang" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Umma Baekhyun membangunkannya. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan korneanya menerima cahaya.

"Hmm..Umma" jawabnya dengan suara serak.

"Kau ingin Umma membawakan makananmu ke kamar atau kau ingin bergabung di meja makan?" tawarnya.

"Aku akan mencuci muka dulu setelah itu aku akan menyusul" Leeteuk mengangguk dan meninggalkan putrinya. Tak lama, Baekhyun bergabung ke tempat makan di rumah itu. Tampak Jaejoong sedang menyuapi Jimin dan Ummanya sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Bekyun!" Jimin berteriak girang sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Sssh..kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu lagi? Kau harus memanggilnya imo" Jimin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya saat ibunya menegur.

"Hai, boy. Menikmati sarapanmu?" Baekhyun mengacak rambut Jimin sekilas sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Umma, ku rasa dia sakit" bisik Jimin pada Jaejoong, namun alih-alih berbisik dia mengatakannya cukup keras sehingga orang lain masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Biasanya dia akan malah dan belubah menjadi monter wajah melah jika aku memanggilnya sepelti itu"

"Aku mendengarmu, Byun Jimin~" jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Jimin langsung menutup mulutnya. Bocah kecil cadel itu menatap Ummanya seolah meminta bantuan.

"Sebentar lagi Umma akan berubah menjadi monster wajah merah jika kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu segera" dan Jimin hanya bisa diam sambil menguyah makanannya.

"Hari ini kau mau ikut kami ke coffee shop?" tawar Leeteuk pada Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, Umma. Aku akan di rumah saja"

"Hari ini Yunho mungkin akan pulang cepat, dia bilang akan menemanimu di rumah jika kau tidak mau ikut dengan kami" lanjut Leeteuk.

"Ne, gomawo. Hanya saja, kalau Oppa tidak bisa aku akan baik-baik saja sendiri di rumah" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Hari belum terlalu gelap saat Yunho kembali ke rumah, Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati es krimnya sambil menonton televisi mengernyit saat mendengar Yunho berbincang dengan orang lain. Saat suara-suara itu semakin mendekat, Baekhyun terhenyak.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yakin itu suara suaminya, Baekhyun meletakkan cup es krimnya untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Hai, baby. Aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol yang memasuki pintu bersama Yunho langsung menghambur memeluk istrinya. Namun ada yang aneh, Baekhyun tidak membalas pelukannya.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap istrinya khawatir.

"Jadi baru sekarang kau ingat dengan istrimu?" tanya Baekhyun sinis, Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"Mianhae, baby. Aku tau kau marah padaku, tapi k-"

"Aku pergi memeriksakan kandunganku sendiri seperti orang bodoh apa kau tau?!" Chanyeol tersentak mendengar istrinya berteriak.

"Aku melihat orang-orang membeli perlengkapan bayinya dengan suami mereka dan aku iri melihatnya, apa kau tau?!" Chanyeol masih terdiam.

"Dan apa kau tau hampir setiap malam aku menangis karena aegya menendang dengan keras dan tidak ada yang menenangkanku!" Chanyeol ingin meraih tangan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun mengelak.

"Baby, mianhae..Jeongmal mianhae, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun! Memangnya aku tau apa saja yang kau perbuat di sana, hah? Siapa yang tau kalau mungkin saja kau memiliki wanita lain atau a-"

"Baekhyun! Jangan bicara hal tidak masuk akal!" Yunho mengingatkan, laki-laki itu daritadi hanya berdiri mematung saat mendengar dongsaengnya memuntahkan amarahnya.

"Biarkan, hyung. Baekhyun sedang hamil, hormonnya sering meledak-ledak" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Yunho.

"jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Menyalahkan kehamilanku? Kau tidak senang aku hamil anakmu, huh?"

"Baek, baby, aku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau tau aku sangat menyayangi kalian" Chanyeol mencoba bersabar.

"Oh ya tentu saja Tuan Park, kau sangat menyayangi kami sampai dengan senang hati meninggalkan kami terus-terusan" ucapnya dingin.

"Kau pasti senang bertemu wanita-wanita seksi dan cantik!" teriaknya.

"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu!" wajah Chanyeol mulai memerah menahan amarah, dia tidak tau lagi harus berucap apa.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti? Kenapa tidak kita berpisah saja agar semua berhenti!"

GREP

Yunho memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya, Baekhyun menatap sekilas wajah Chanyeol yang membeku sebelum dia ditarik oleh Oppanya itu.

"Chanyeol, masuk ke kamar Jimin sekarang. Jangan pergi ke mana pun" perintah laki-laki tertua di rumah itu. Baekhyun hanya menurut saat Yunho menariknya menuju kamarnya, Yunho menutup pintunya setelah Baekhyun duduk di ujung ranjang.

"Kau tau apa yang kau katakan, hah?" Yunho terdengar sangat marah. Baekhyun diam sambil menunduk.

"Kau keterlaluan, Baek. Kau boleh mengungkapkan semua perasaan tidak sukamu pada Chanyeol tapi tidak sampai mengucapkan kata berpisah, apa kau gila?! Chanyeol melakukan semua ini untukmu dan bayi kalian. Chanyeol mati-matian bekerja keras untuk menyiapkan masa depan yang baik bagi kalian, ini pekerjaan Chanyeol terakhir, Chanyeol mengambil cuti sampai kau melahirkan, maka dari itu dia berkerja siang malam agar dia bisa selalu menemanimu, tapi apa balasanmu?" Baekhyun tetap terdiam.

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan jika kau dan Chanyeol benar-benar berpisah?" kali ini Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan manatap Yunho.

"Apa Chanyeol kurang membuktikan menunggumu bertahun-tahun sampai kau harus meragukan kesetiaannya?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Yunho mendekati dongsaengnya dan memeluknya.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu menyesal, Baek. Aku tau kau marah, aku tau kau kecewa, tapi apa kau juga memikirkan Chanyeol? Di sana dia sangat tertekan dengan pekerjaannya, yang dia butuhkan adalah istrinya yang bisa menenangkannya walaupun hanya lewat telepon, tapi kau me-reject-nya, dia pasti stress, Baek" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae.." katanya lirih.

"bukan, bukan aku yang harus kau mintai maaf, tapi Chanyeol. Sekarang temui dia di kamar Jimin" kata Yunho, Baekhyun segera beranjak. Yunho menghela nafas, dia tau dongsaengnya akan mengerti, maka dari itu dia meminta Chanyeol menunggu di kamar Jimin, setidaknya jika Baekhyun ingin meminta maaf pada suaminya, Chanyeol masih ada di rumah itu.

Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol berada di kamar Jimin, duduk di ranjang dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"C-Chanyeolie.." panggilnya takut-takut, dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut saat melihat lelehan air mata di pipi Chanyeol saat lelaki itu membuka tangannya.

"Baek, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, bisakah kita membicarakannya? Kau boleh memukulku, menghukumku dengan cara apapun, tapi aku mohon, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" katanya dengan suara yang menahan isakan. Baekhyun yang tidak tahan segera menerjang Chanyeol, memeluk lelaki itu erat untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaannya.

"Mianhae..Mianhae, Chanyeolie, aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Aku tau aku bodoh, aku sangat bodoh sampai meragukanmu, mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak" Baekhyun mulai menangis melepas pelukan itu dan menatap lekat mata Chanyeol.

"Aniyo. Ini salahku, ini kehamilan pertamamu, harusnya aku lebih memperhatikanmu, lebih memanjakanmu. Aku bukan Daddy yang baik, eoh? Mianhae.."

"Kau suami terbaik Chanyeol, kau Daddy yang baik, hanya saja ak-mmphhh" Chanyeol memutus ucapan Baekhyun dengan ciuman di bibirnya. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan membalas lumatan-lumatan suaminya.

"Mmmph..Chanyeolh.." Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol mulai mengecupi lehernya. Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menandai leher putih itu dengan menghisapnya perlahan, dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti menarik rambut Chanyeol seolah menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan menyenangkannya itu.

"Apa kita baik-baik saja sekarang?" kata Chanyeol setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya, Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"I love you, Chanyeol" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya berkali-kali.

"I love you too, baby"

"Apa kau mengantuk? Yunho hyung mengatakan kau tidak tidur beberapa hari ini" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah merona, tangannya kini bermain-main di kancing kemeja Chanyeol.

"Aku susah tidur karena tidak menciummu sebelum tidur dan di sini tidak ada aroma tubuh Channie" katanya merajuk. Chanyeol mengecup pipi gembil itu.

"Arraseo, mulai hari ini aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan istriku tidur sendiri tanpa aku di sampingnya"

"Janji?"

"Janji, baby. Sekarang. Berbaringlah, aku akan menemanimu tidur. Lihatlah kantung matamu sudah semakin lebar, aku tidak ingin kau dan aegya sakit hanya karena kurang istirahat" Baekhyun menurut dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Jimin, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Baekhyun. Mereka saling menatap dengan posisi tidur saling menghadap.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sayang" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang memerah. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, terasa jemari Chanyeol tidak berhenti menyentuhya, dari dahi, mata, pipi hingga leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas dengan membelai perut Chanyeol dan turun ke pinggangnya. Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak memegang bagian privatnya.

"B-baby, apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"Aku ingin memegangnya sampai aku tertidur, seperti kau biasa membelai perutku saat kau akan tidur" jawabnya kalem.

"T-tapi i-itu-"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau" Baekhyun berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Eyyy, jangan merajuk. Arasseo, kau boleh memegangnya sampai kau tertidur, hanya memegang, arrachi?" Baekhyun kembali menghadap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

"Arra. Sekarang Channie lepas ikat pinggang dan kancing celana" perintahnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menurutinya. Tak lama tangan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam celana Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan 'benda' privat Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menegang. Chanyeol mati-matian menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya karena Baekhyun terus membelai, mengusap dan terkadang meremasnya.

"Tidak sakit kan, Channie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"A-ssh..Aniya, babyh..hh" Chanyeol berkata susah payah. Merasa genggaman istrinya mulai melemah pada 'benda' itu, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun mulai mengantuk, begitupun dirinya, setelah perjalanan panjang akhirnya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah hampir tertidur karena tidak menyadari ada yang memasuki kamar itu, dan benar-benar terbangun saat sebuah suara keras mengagetkan mereka.

"Umma, tolong Hyung! Bekyun mencekik pee pee Channie Hyung!"

.

.

.

END


End file.
